What You See Isn't Always What You Get
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Elizabeth Hart casts a curse because she can't stand her son being with Reba. When the curse takes them to a new town and gives everyone except her new memories will Brock and Reba find their way back to each other? How will the curse be broken? *Inspired by Once Upon A Time. Thanks to my best friend Angela Orr for the title of this story!*
1. Before The Curse

Reba Hart was a beautiful thirty-one year old with beautiful, long red hair and blue eyes the color of the ocean. She had been married to the man of her dreams, Brock Hart, since 1981. Ten years later and they were still madly in love, and their family had increased. In 1984, Reba gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Cheyanne, and then in 1989 she gave birth to another baby girl who was named Kyra. Since the day that Cheyanne was born Reba and Brock had done everything that they could to give her everything that she needed, and the same for Kyra. Brock had his own dental practice and when Kyra was born Reba decided to stop working there as his receptionist. She wanted to be home with the kids since they were so young.

Six in the evening came quickly on Friday evening, and Reba was happy that it had. Brock always got home around 6:15 and she always had dinner ready, as well as the kids, when he got home. The reason that Reba was excited for Brock to get home was because it was Friday, and not only was it Friday but Brock's mom, Elizabeth Hart, or Liz for short, was visiting for the weekend. She wasn't excited to see Liz. After all, Liz never liked Reba and always criticized everything she did, but Reba knew how important it was for Brock to see his mother. Reba always put on the biggest fake smile she could and bit her tongue to please Liz, and even that wasn't enough the majority of the time.

When Brock walked in the front door Reba greeted him with the biggest smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for a hug. The sight of her son being so close to this woman made Liz want to leave the room immediately, but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. "How was your day at work, Brock?" Reba asked as she wore a smile, and it grew when their kids walked up to their father and hugged him.

Brock smiled and after he hugged Reba he embraced his children in a hug just like he did every night he came home from work. "It was just fine. I ended up doing two different root canal's today, so I have a surprise in the making for you." Brock said as he saw the shock on Reba's face, but all she could do was smile. He knew that he could easily make the stubborn red head happy. They were the perfect couple, despite their arguments. They made a promise when they first started dating to never go to bed angry at each other, and they made the same promise again when they got married. "I didn't know you were coming over so early mom. If I would have known that then I would've taken today off." Brock said when he saw Liz sitting on the couch, looking at them while trying to hide her disgust. Brock didn't know why his mother despised Reba so much but no matter what the reason it was it would never change the way he felt about her.

Liz quickly stood up and walked over to hug her son. "Well that's exactly why I didn't tell you! You're a grown man Brock! You need to work. Besides, I've had a blast staying here with Reba." Liz said sarcastically. Both Brock and Reba both knew that she was lying. The only reason Reba wasn't complaining was because Cheyanne and Kyra was enjoying their time with their grandma. That was the only reason Reba was ever nice to the woman.

Reba walked into the dining room while everyone followed her. The table was set and the food was already on the table, Reba had just put it there right before Brock walked through the door. Brock smiled and looked around the table. This was his absolute favorite dinner that Reba made; chicken, mashed potatoes, and mac and cheese. Reba had glasses set out for the grown-ups, a children's cup for Cheyanne, and Kyra's sippy cup. As everyone sat down at the table they all talked, and even Reba felt like things were normal even with Liz there, even with the knot that Liz caused in not only Reba's stomach but in her throat as well.

After they finished dinner and the kids were asleep, Reba was sitting on the couch reading one of her favorite books. Brock walked down the steps from getting ready for bed and smiled when he saw Reba. She was so peaceful and he knew that he was the luckiest man alive to be with her. He walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "You must really like that book, Red. You just got it yesterday and you're already over halfway done with it."

Reba smiled when she heard Brock talk and she marked her place before she closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Reba didn't mind stopping while she was in the middle of a chapter to talk to Brock. Her time with him was priceless, and she enjoyed every minute of it. "It's a really good book. Thank you for getting it for me. You didn't have to." Reba said softly as Brock wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a hug before pressing his lips to hers. All Reba could do was smile while she kissed him back.

Seeing her only son kiss the woman she despised made Liz want to scream. She was watching them from the kitchen and from the moment Brock sat down on the couch with Reba, Liz's stomach turned and she felt like she could get sick at any moment now. It took all she had to not break the two of them up but she couldn't handle what was going on anymore. Liz started shaking as she murmured things along the line of she couldn't believe he was with Reba and why was Reba so special. Reba seemed to have it all, and although life had been good to Liz, she didn't have everything that Reba had. Then everything went black. There was no kitchen, there was no Reba and Brock on the couch. Everything was completely black, as if she had been dreaming the whole thing.


	2. McKinney

The sun was shining brightly into Reba McKinney's bedroom window. Morning seemed to come too early for Reba, but it didn't for her two year old daughter Kyra McKinney. The little girl with curly red hair ran into her mother's room and climbed onto the bed. For whatever reason Kyra was extremely excited to be awake, or maybe it was because of the fact that she no longer had to lay in her new toddler bed. Kyra was just as stubborn as her mother. After all, they were both fiery red heads. "Momma. Wake up! Let's go play!" Kyra said as she was pushing Reba's shoulder, since Reba was laying on her side.

Reba laughed a little and looked at her daughter. It was seven thirty in the morning and granted she would much rather be asleep right now, but having her daughter wake her up was the best way to start the day. Kyra was Reba's everything. She didn't have much but she knew as long as she had her daughter everything else would work out. Reba smiled and slowly sat up as she looked at her daughter. "Mommy's got to go to work soon honey." Reba said as Kyra crawled over and sat in Reba's lap.

Kyra looked up and her mother and had the biggest smile on her face. "I know mommy. Sabina gonna watch me." Kyra said as she laid her head on Reba's chest. Reba smiled and wrapped her arms around Kyra. Sabrina was a nineteen year old girl that lived just down the hall from them in their apartment complex in the town of Ashbourne, Oklahoma. Kyra always seemed to forget the r in Sabrina, so when she said her name it was Sabina. Coming from a two year old Reba thought it was adorable.

After sitting on her bed with Kyra for ten minutes, Reba knew that she needed to get ready for work at the diner. It wasn't the best job around town, but it helped her pay the bills and take care of her child. That was all that Reba could ask for. While trying to get ready for her job she was also trying to fix Kyra some breakfast. This morning she was going to get Cheerios and a banana with some milk. Reba walked over to the dining room table and placed Kyra's plate and cup in front of her and smiled softly. Reba was in her blue skirt uniform with a white apron, and Kyra looked up at her and smiled. "Mommy, you look beautiful." Kyra said as Reba's heart melted. That was something that Kyra told Reba every morning, but every time Reba heard those words come out of her daughter's mouth she wanted to cry.

Reba bent down and kissed Kyra's head softly. "Thank you honey. Now remember, be good for Sabrina while mommy is at work. I'll take you to the park when I get off work today if you are." Reba said as she smiled and then headed towards the door once she heard a knock. She opened the door and there was Sabrina, right on time. "Thank you so much Sabrina!"

Sabrina giggled and walked in the apartment as Reba closed the door behind her. "Ms. McKinney, I've been babysitting Kyra for as long as I can remember. You don't have to thank me every time I babysit." Sabrina said nicely as she gave Reba the biggest smile.

Reba had the biggest smile on her face. She knew that she had made the right choice in trusting Sabrina with her daughter. She was one of the nicest young ladies that Reba had ever met, and she had an extremely good head on her shoulders. With the warmest smile Reba looked at Sabrina as she placed her hand on Sabrina's upper arm softly. "I know I don't have to, but I extremely appreciate you doing this for me." Reba said with the biggest smile as she then looked over at Kyra as she grabbed her purse and coat and headed towards the door. "I love you, Kyra-bear! Remember what I said!" Reba said softly as she then walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Reba walked to work every day, and she didn't mind it. Ashbourne was a beautiful small town that no one seemed to visit. She couldn't remember how long she had been in Ashbourne or when she got the job at the diner, but she figured it had just been a long time since and she had just forgotten when it all started. After all, Reba was a hard working woman. That's something she took from her mama. Always work and don't stop until the job is done. That's the reason why if Reba wanted to she could work anywhere she wanted to, but the diner was starting to feel like home to her. She enjoyed meeting all of the people of Ashbourne when they came throughout the day.

When she walked into diner she smiled at the elderly owner, Gianna, and took her place behind the counter. Gianna was always amazed on how Reba was always on time, especially since she knew she had a two year old. "I take it Kyra was good this morning?" Gianna asked as she was making food and Reba was making coffee for one of the customers.

Reba smiled when Gianna mentioned Kyra. Kyra called her Gia for short. "She was great this morning. She likes Sabrina, and Sabrina is always on time to watch her, so that really helps me out." Reba smiled as Gianna was glad to hear that. Sabrina was Gianna's granddaughter so she loved hearing how wonderful she was.

Then all of a sudden Reba's heart dropped when she heard the voice of someone so familiar that it gave her chills. "How about the two of you quit chit chatting and get me my coffee and bagel." Mayor Hart said; Liz Hart. Her voice made Reba stop in her tracks. She was the most powerful woman in Ashbourne, and if you didn't do what she wanted to then she would easily do everything she could to make your life a living hell.

Reba grabbed the coffee pot and immediately started making another coffee for the mayor. When she was done she took the first cup of coffee to the first customer and then the second pot of coffee to Mayor Hart. "I'm so sorry about that." Reba said softly, knowing that there was actually no reason to apologize but she was going to so she could stay of Mayor Hart's good side, even though she had this gut feeling that she would never be on her good side.


	3. Hart

Brock Hart woke up on the sunny morning and stretched. He didn't want to be up right now but he had to get his daughter, Cheyanne, to school. Cheyanne Hart was in second grade and she was doing very well. She enjoyed being in second grade, and she was always up on all the second grade fashion. Being the mayor's granddaughter made that pretty easy. Brock laughed and couldn't help but think about how when he was in second grade he didn't care what he wore. He just wanted to go and hang out with his friends at recess. Cheyanne, on the other hand, was like a teenager trapped in a seven year old's body. Every morning she went through at least five different outfits if she didn't plan her outfit the night before.

Brock, with a slight chuckle, got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. After he took his shower and finished getting ready he walked to Cheyanne's room, knocking on the door softly before walking inside. "Hey honey." Brock said with a soft smile. "Come on Cheyanne. We don't want to run late. I don't want you to miss the bus." Brock said as Cheyanne was looking at herself in her full length mirror. Brock walked over to her and then kneeled down. "You look beautiful Cheyanne. Let's go eat breakfast so then we can get you to the bus stop."

With that being said Cheyanne smiled up at her father. She grabbed his hand with her little hand as they headed into the kitchen. "Daddy, Ms. Spencer says that the diner next to my bus stop makes the best breakfast. Can we go there today?" Cheyanne asked with a smile. Just yesterday her teacher, Julia Spencer, told her all about the delicious food that the diner had because Cheyanne was telling her about the food that Brock would make for breakfast.

Looking down at his daughter he could see the excitement in her face. "Of course we can." Brock said softly as they walked into the living room and out of the kitchen. "Grab your backpack sweetie and let's go." Brock said with a smile as he took Cheyanne's hand and they walked out of the apartment, and out of the complex. It was a beautiful day and everything seemed just like it always did in Ashbourne. Cheyanne was excited to go to the diner and Brock was happy to see her that excited.

When they got to the diner Elizabeth Hart was no longer there, although it had been said that she had eyes everywhere. Besides, there was no reason for the two of them to hide from her considering that they were family. While walking to the breakfast bar Brock noticed the most beautiful red hair lady. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't pin point where. Maybe he had seen her at the diner before, after all she did work there. However, if that had been the case then why was he so attracted to her right now instead of all the other moments?

Cheyanne and Brock took a seat on the bar stools as Cheyanne had the biggest smile on her face. "Daddy, can I have pancakes with orange juice? No, can I have waffles and orange juice?" Cheyanne asked as he knew she was still trying to decide which one she wanted more. All Brock could do was laugh. The red headed lady exited his thoughts when his daughter began talking, but as quick as she left she reentered when she walked across from Cheyanne and wore the biggest smile was talking to her.

Reba was looking at the blonde girl who was still talking about rather she wanted pancakes or waffles. "Well, I'll tell you what. How about I make you one of each. That way you get the best of both worlds." Reba said and she became overjoyed when she saw the smile on the little girl's face grow. That warmed her heart, and it warmed Brock's heart as well.

Brock looked down at his daughter with the biggest smile. "Thank you. I'd like two pancakes with some water please." Brock said not making complete eye contact with the red head. The menus were quickly gone and then it was just Brock and his daughter. He didn't mind that. He didn't need to focus on some girl he didn't know. He needed to focus on his daughter and make sure that everything was perfect for her. That's all he ever did since Cheyanne's mother died a few years back. Brock made it his goal to do everything in his power to make sure that Cheyanne had the best life she possibly could.

When Reba returned with their food and drinks no one said anything except thanking Reba for the food. Cheyanne was eating her breakfast like she hadn't ate anything in a long time, but she tended to do that. Brock smiled and told Cheyanne to slow down on eating her food, and when they were done eating they left a nice tip for Reba. Brock was impressed with how nice she was to Cheyanne, and that was the most important thing to him. Brock then smiled and friendly waved goodbye to Reba as he headed to the bus stop for Cheyanne.

Cheyanne took her father's hand while they were walking down the street. "Daddy, do you think mommy would be proud of me for making good grades in school?" Cheyanne asked softly as she looked up at Brock. Brock was confused as to why Cheyanne suddenly brought her mother up. They talked about her whenever Cheyanne wanted to, but here lately it hadn't been that much.

When they got to the bus stop Brock looked down at his watch to discover that there was still about another five minutes before the bus came to pick Cheyanne up, so he picked her up and sat on the bench with her. "Honey, I know for a fact that your mommy would be very proud of you. She always was." Brock said as he kissed Cheyanne's head. "Why were you wondering if your mommy was proud of you?"

Cheyanne looked up at her father and softly replied with, "The lady from the diner made me think of mommy. She was nice and pretty like mommy." Cheyanne said as the bus arrived to pick her up. Without replying to what his daughter had just said he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

As Cheyanne headed towards the bus Brock smiled. "Have a good day Cheyanne!" Brock said as she looked back at him and smiled before she got on the bus and went to school. Brock turned around and was heading back he headed back to his apartment, but he couldn't get what Cheyanne had said about the lady from the diner out of his head.


	4. Hello

The rest of the day went normal for both Reba and Brock, and the rest of the town of Ashbourne. Reba's shift ended at two that afternoon because that was when another girl who worked at the diner came to work. Reba grabbed her purse and her jacket as she then walked out of the diner. Walking down the road back to her apartment was something that she did every day after she was finished working. She didn't live but roughly two blocks away from the diner so Reba saw no reason to drive to work. Although she walked to and from work every day, this day was different. Today not too long after she started walking home someone gave her some company.

Reba stopped in her tracks when she heard someone saying hey from behind her. She turned around and saw who she knew as the mayor's son. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Hart." Reba said softly when she saw who it was. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be talking to him, after all Liz was awfully protective of him even though he was a grown man.

When Brock reached Reba he looked at her and smiled softly. "There's no need to apologize. You served my daughter and me this morning and I wanted to thank you for being so nice to my daughter." Brock said softly as he could see the shock on Reba's face. What he had said must not have been what the petite red head thought he would be saying to her, and he couldn't blame her for thinking that. Although he didn't know who this woman was, he knew that there was a very good chance that she knew who he was since the mayor was his mother. "Hey." Brock said softly with a smile. "My names Brock. Brock Hart."

Reba smiled softly at Brock and shook his hand when he stuck his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hart. Although you didn't need to introduce yourself." Reba said with a soft giggle. "You're the mayor's son. My name's Reba McKinney." Reba said softly as she looked up at him, the two still hadn't stopped shaking hands. The shaking had stopped but their hands were still touching. "That's my job, besides your daughter was a sweetheart. She reminds me of my daughter, only Kyra isn't as old as her." Reba said softly as she noticed Brock was still looking down at her smiling. It was something that she didn't expect from the son of the mayor, because the last thing Mayor Hart would ever do is have a nice, friendly conversation where she smiled at Reba.

Brock chuckled when Reba responded. He noticed that she was a little feisty. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mrs. McKinney." Brock said with a smile as his eyes were locked with Reba's. "My daughter Cheyanne told me after we left how much she liked you. She said that there was a part of you that reminded her of her mother." Brock said softly as they finally released their hands from their long hand shake.

"It's Ms." Reba said softly. "I'm not married. Kyra's father proposed to me when I was about five months pregnant but when Kyra was six months old her father passed away after a tragic car accident." Reba said softly trying to avoid the thought of Kyra's father. She had moved on since then because she knew that's what he would've wanted her to do. "Cheyanne's very pretty. You and your wife must be very proud of her."

Brock looked at Reba and could tell a sense of pain when she talked about her previous fiancé. "I'm sorry to hear about Kyra's father. Cheyanne's mom passed away a few years ago. She was in a car accident as well. She was trying to go to McAlester and as she was approaching the city line she lost control of the wheel and smashed into a tree." Brock said softly as he could see the sadness on Reba's face. He knew that she didn't mean to bring up any old pain, and Brock didn't have to tell her about what happened to Cheyanne's mother but he did.

The two started walking towards Reba's apartment complex. Oddly enough Reba was enjoying Brock's company a lot more than she thought she would. He didn't appear to be like his mother at all, and that made Reba's anxiety vanish. They were telling each other all about their daughters; what their favorite foods were, what they were like as babies. It seemed like both adults enjoyed telling different stories about watching their children grow up, even though Reba only had two years' worth of stories and Brock had seven.

When Reba and Brock reached Reba's apartment complex Reba knew that they needed to part ways now. She was not okay with bringing people into Kyra's life, even if they were just friends, until she knew that they were not going to go in and out of her life. Reba smiled softly at Brock and shook his hand again. "Well, Brock I must get back inside. I'll see you some other time." Reba said softly as she turned around and started opening the door to the apartment complex. As she was opening the door something made her stop and turn back around to face Brock.

Brock smiled over at Reba when she turned around to face him. "How about tonight we can go out and just get to know each other? Not like a date, just get to know each other as friends." Brock said softly as Reba chuckled a little when he mentioned that it wasn't a date. "I mean I walked you all the way here and I feel as if I don't know you hardly at all, although I know plenty of stories of Kyra." Brock said as he was the one that chuckled this time. "How about we go to Gianna's diner at eight for dinner?" Brock asked her with a soft smile.

Reba looked into Brock's eyes and with a soft smile she nodded her head. "That sounds nice." Reba said softly. She couldn't believe that she made plans to hang out with the mayor's son, but that thought was long out of her head. She didn't see him as the mayor's son anymore. She saw him as a friend. As they both exchanged smiles Brock told her that he would be there to get her ten minutes before eight and Reba nodded her head as she turned around and entered the apartment complex. Reba walked into her apartment and was greeted by Kyra who was extremely happy to see her mother.


	5. Non-Date

Even though Brock had told Reba that it wasn't a date, while she was getting ready she felt like it was. She had talked to Sabrina about babysitting Kyra while she was out and she was relieved that she agreed. Reba was currently in the bathroom fixing her hair for when she was going to meet Brock. It was currently seven so she had fifty minutes to get ready, which was more than enough for her. Reba never took an extremely long time to get ready. Her naturally curly hair was always pulled back into a ponytail. Hardly anyone had ever seen her hair not styled like that. Reba was in the process of straightening her red hair that was about two inches past her shoulders.

When she was done straightening her hair and putting on makeup, a soft smokey eye with pink lipstick, she slipped into an outfit that wasn't too fancy but wasn't too casual either. She wore a black sequin top that had shoulder sleeves on it and dark blue jeans with her black cowboy boots that went up about an inch past her knee. Once Reba was done getting ready she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She didn't think she over did anything, but she definitely didn't look like she did earlier that day when they were talking. With a deep breath Reba smiled at herself in the mirror and then walked down stairs.

Reba walked into the living room and she saw the shock on Sabrina's face when she saw what she looked like. Reba gave Sabrina a confused look. Did she really look that bad? "Sabrina, are you okay? Do I need to go change?" Reba asked softly hoping that her outfit looked good to other people. It looked just fine to her, so she could only hope that it was okay.

Sabrina smiled softly and walked over to Reba. "No you look absolutely perfect! I have never seen you dress like this, and I've been watching Kyra since she was born. I've known you even longer than that and I've never seen you like this before. It's nice. You actually look relaxed." Sabrina said with a smile as she hugged Reba. "Good luck tonight Reba. Everything will be just fine. Let me know how it goes when you get back."

After Sabrina was done talking Kyra ran up to Reba and hugged her. "Mommy, you look pretty!" Kyra said as Reba picked her up and wrapped her arms around her. Reba loved when she held Kyra, and she was happy that Kyra was only two because Kyra loved when Reba picked her up and hugged her. Reba had a feeling that it wouldn't last for long because Kyra had always been an outspoken and independent child. After Reba was done talking to Kyra and giving her a hug and kiss goodbye she grabbed her dark brown leather jacket as well as her purse and headed out of the apartment building.

When Reba walked outside she saw Brock leaning against his car facing the direction of the door. Reba giggled some as she walked towards him. He looked handsome, just like she figured he would. He wore a nice pair of blue jeans with a red button up shirt. His sandy blonde hair was neatly combed and his blue eyes definitely popped more than she remembered from their previous meeting. Brock walked over to Reba and smiled at her. That smile seemed to make Reba feel like she was in a safe place. "Well you looked pretty comfortable there." Reba giggled as she looked at Brock.

Brock laughed when Reba said that as he walked over and gave her a friendly hug. She was stunning and he wasn't quite sure what to say to her. He hadn't expected Reba to look so amazing on their non-date. "What? I can't relax and admire the view?" Brock asked as Reba giggled some. "By the way you look beautiful." Brock said as he couldn't get the smile off of his face. "Well, should we head to Gianna's?" Brock asked as Reba nodded and they began walking to the diner. Reba smiled as they were walking towards the diner and talking about how their days were and small talk.

When they got to the diner Brock politely opened the diner door as Reba walked in. The two of them took a seat in a booth and ordered what they wanted. Reba smiled and couldn't stop looking at Brock, and she knew that she was going to have to give an excuse when he asked her why. "So why don't you tell me about yourself?" She asked as she smiled softly, mentally patting herself on the back for not letting it get to the point where Brock would ask why she was staring at him.

Brock softly smiled back at the petite red head and tried to find a good place to start. "Well I was born September 16, 1958. Ever since I've been born my mom has held some type of power position. I guess you can say she's a powerful woman. My dad passed away a few years ago. I finished dental school and now I'm in the process of starting my own dental practice here in Ashbourne. What about you?" Brock asked as he was looking into Reba's beautiful blue eyes.

Reba smiled softly. "My names Reba Nell McKinney. I was born on December 12 and I'm thirty one years old. You know about Kyra. I've been working at the diner for as long as I can remember. It helped me get through school. I have my elementary teaching degree but the school here doesn't have an opening so I've been patiently waiting my turn. The diner isn't bad though. I enjoy getting to know the people of Ashbourne. Sometimes when I meet someone for the first time I feel like I've known them for a long time, but I don't know why I feel like that." Reba said as a sympathy look grew on her face. "I'm so sorry to hear about your father."

Brock looked at Reba and his reaction was nothing what she expected. Instead of being quiet about it he softly chuckled. "It's okay. He had a heart attack, but he was on the golf course when it happened so he was in his favorite place." Brock said as he saw the confusion on Reba's face. "He wasn't golfing. He was actually swinging at a swan and I guess that swan was some type of witch because that's when he had a heart attack. The way I've dealt with it has been a roller coaster. At first I wasn't extremely upset about it due to the fact that he was never really that good of a father, but then it suddenly hit me that he was the only father I would ever have and he was gone. I've accepted his death now."

Reba looked over at Brock and softly placed her hand over his on the table. "If you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to me. I know how hard it is to lose people that you love." Reba said as she gave Brock a reassuring smile. When Gianna brought them their food they started eating and continuing telling each other different stories about their lives. When they were done eating Reba thanked Gianna and then the two of them walked out of the diner and headed back for Reba's apartment.

With a soft smile Reba looked over at the man she had grown quite fond of. "So how is your dental practice going? I haven't seen any signs or anything. Are you just opening it up?" Reba asked softly.

Brock looked at the red head as they continued walking. "We're renovating the building first and then it will be open for business." Brock said with a smile as they reached Reba's apartment. "You know what? How about you come and help me fix it up?" Brock asked with a smile on his face, hoping and praying that she would agree. When she said that she had work that's when Brock had another idea. "Well how about I pick you up tomorrow after your shift is over and then we can head to the office?" Brock said as he offered a solution to the problem.

With a smile Reba nodded. "Let me talk to my babysitter first to make sure that she'll be able to watch Kyra and then I'll call you and let you know." Reba said with a smile as they exchanged numbers. They then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Reba was very pleased with the way that tonight went and she could only hope that Brock was as well.


End file.
